Pharmaceutical solutions in containers and bags, respectively, often contain oxygen sensitive ingredients. As such a container it is usually used a primary bag which is fully transparent to allow visual inspection of the pharmaceutical solution in the primary bag. The primary bag usually could be made out of a multi-layer film and could have good chemical resistance, good welding characteristics and could be heat sterilisable. One or two tubes could be put in place by a heat welding process and serve to connect one or two ports to the multi-layer film. One port can be used for the infusion of the content of the primary bag into a patient. A second port can be used to inject additional compatible solutions into the content of the primary bag. Furthermore, labeling information is usually printed directly on the primary bag.
Such primary bags are often overwrapped by an overpouch, preferably immediately after filling and under reduced pressure or vacuum. Usually a secondary bag is used as such an overpouch. This outer secondary bag prevents largely gas permeation into the primary bag and serves therefore as a protection of the content of the primary bag against oxygen and water vapor transmission as well as against other environmental influences. Labels and/or barcodes are often provided on the secondary bag as well.
It is current praxis to use an aluminium overpouch as a secondary bag to provide a barrier for oxygen and water vapor. With a container closure system with such a secondary bag as an overpouch a visual inspection of the content of the primary bag is not possible. Furthermore, the label printed on the primary bag is covered by the intransparent overpouch. Thus, the label has to be reprinted on the overwrap because it is vital to have all necessary product information readily available without opening the overpouch.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved container closure system, in particular which makes a reprinting of the label of the primary bag onto the overpouch redundant. Another object of the invention is to allow or to improve visual inspection of the label and of the content of a transparent primary container of such a container closure system.